bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Bow Initiate
Class Notice The Order of the Bow Initiate PRC facilitates a special long ranged style of combat gameplay. It is unlike other archer prestige classes in that it provides the character with abilities surpassing the normal range of bows and crossbows. The character in essence becomes a sniper or marksman, extending the range of his attack through OOBI abilities. The Way of the Bow ''is not a religious creed, nor is the Order of the Bow an actual organization. Instead it refers to a discipline: that of mastering the bow. Initiates literally dedicate themselves to mastering the order that is the bow. The ''order ''thus represents the bow as a microcosm, its every aspect a study pursued by the initiate. Description: When asked "What is Truth?," an initiate of the Order of the Bow picks up his bow, fires an arrow and, without saying a word, lets his mastery of the weapon serve as the gauge of the archer's progress along the way. By learning the meditative art of the Way of the Bow, the archer improves his discipline, precision, and spirituality. Order of the Bow initiates see their weapons as extensions of their being, and the use of a bow as a spiritual experience. Everything comes down to that one shot in the world of the Initiate hence a common saying is: "One shot, one kill". Fighters are the most common initiates of the Order of the Bow. Rangers, paladins, and even barbarians utilize these skills and philosophies well. Some rogues and bards have been known to enter the order, but they are rare indeed. The ''Way of the Bow ''is not a religious creed, nor is the Order of the Bow an actual organization. Instead it refers to a discipline: that of mastering the bow. Initiates literally dedicate themselves to mastering the order that is the bow. The ''order ''thus represents the bow as a microcosm, its every aspect a study pursued by the initiate. (Notice: Some abilities only work with regular bows, not crossbows) Requirements: Race: Any Alignment: Any Base attack bonus: +5 Skills: Lore: Religion 2, Craft Weapon 5 ranks Feats: Point Blank Shot, Rapid Shot, Weapon Focus Short Bow or Longbow Class Features - Hit Die: d8 - Base Attack Bonus: High - High Saves: Fortitude, Reflex - Weapon Proficiencies: An Order of the Bow Initiate gains no weapon proficiencies. - Armor Proficiencies: An Order of the Bow Initiate gains no armor proficiencies. - Skill Points: 2 + Int Modifier. - Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Weapon, Lore, Hide, Spot, Survival, Sense Motive - Class Feats 1: Ranged precision +2 2: Dead Eye Shot 3: Ranged precision +4 4: Greater Weapon Focus 5: Ranged precision +6 6: Sharp-Shooting 7: Ranged precision +8 8: None 9: Ranged precision +10 10: Extended Sharp-Shooting No bonus feats. Abilities Ranged Precision I to V Type of Feat: Class Ability Prerequisites: Order of the Bow Initiate Specifics: During a regular ranged attack an initiate takes a precisely aimed attack dealing an extra +2 points of damage every two class levels if the attack hits. An initiate’s ranged precision attack only works against living creatures with discernible anatomies. Any creature that is immune to critical hits (either naturally or through a class, item or ability benefit) is not vulnerable to a ranged precision attack. Unlike with a rogue’s sneak attack, the initiate’s target does not have to be flat-footed or denied its Dexterity bonus, but if it is, the initiate’s extra precision damage stacks with sneak attack damage. The initiate’s bonus to damage on ranged precision attacks increases by +2 every two levels. Use: Automatic Sharp Shooting Type of Feat: Class Ability Prerequisites: Order of the Bow Initiate level 6 Specifics: You mark your target and take a concentration check every round before your attack, but you limit yourself to half of your normal attacks. If successful you gain an extra +2 precision damage and an additional +2 attack bonus vs the target. The Sharpshooting DC starts at 10 + 29% of the distance to the target. Your ranged Precision feats apply as well as any sneak attack damage you can do if, this attack is executed as a sneak attack. At Order of the Bow Initiate Level 10 you no longer limit yourself to half your attacks, you now use all your regular attacks. Use: Selected as a Mode Dead Eye Shot Type of Feat: General Prerequisites: Point Blank Shot, Base Attack Bonus + 4 Specifics: By firing just as your ally connects with a blow, you take advantage of the distraction to strike the same enemy when his guard is ruined. If you ready a ranged attack to occur when an ally strikes a particular target, and your ally succeeds, that target loses his Dexterity bonus to AC against your attack. Use: Selected ''Class courtesy of Rasael, thorough testing by the Quality Control Team. Implementation on the server by Luna. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class